Luca Redellion
Luca A. Redellion (b. 28th Lamashan 988 ac) is character of Asteron's. Outside of Rike she is commonly known as Angel, by her own request. History "Do you want to know why Lust is my favorite sin? It is because mortals so willingly devote their hearts and minds to the object of it. " Lineage The Redellion family dates back to Rike's founding. Their family histories record The Progenitor as a follower of the first King of Clubs whom was rewarded with title for her service and loyalty. Though out the numerous conflicts for control of the city the Redellion's have served as commanders earning their fair share of victories and the respect that comes with them. Martial prowess and tactics aside, key to their success is their network of informants. Redellion tradition holds that the first born take up the familial role of officer to the Club family while the second commands their network of spies. Unspoken in this tradition is the younger are often encouraged not to bear children least they be left with no inheritance Family Luca, formerly Lucas is the daughter of Tomin and Matrice Redellion. She has one Aunt, Tayla Redellion, an older brother, Tomin IV, and a newborn nephew Tomin V. The current generation of Redellion's is of a magical linage from their mother Matrice. While this is not unprecedented in the families history, it has caused a mild disturbance in terms of tradition. Early Life In accordance with tradition she was groomed to be a master of spies, however her mother's magical linage altered this training. As with her brother before her Luca's curriculum was tailored to hone her magics for war, but her mind for intrigue. During this time Luca was also introduced to her personal guard Damien Faulkner. They were combat trained to work as one, cementing the friendship. Adulthood Through out her life Luca has found himself facing many challenges. Many of which should and have left their marks upon him. Of note among these are two incidents. The first happening in hers ninth year. During a careless venture into the back alleys of Rike where she met what should have been her death. After two days at the hands of a cult of Zon-Kuthan by some unexplained providence she escaped with minor injuries. The second occurred Lamashan 28th, 1004 AC. Upon her sixteenth birthday she faced a trial arranged by her father. With only Damien at her side they fought a beast with agility beyond comprehension. Damien barely managed to slay it as Luca took a near crippling blow. The results of the trial earned her the full respect of her family, and ushered her into adulthood. However with her new found power came responsibility and a debt. To pay for the trial Luca's father made an arrangement with another noble of Rike. She would be engaged to one of the noble's daughter. Falador Following Luca's arrival to to the adventuring hub she began establishing himself. Taking up a number of quest and challenges her power, fame, and wealth grew enabling her to open her own dance hall. A base from which she now heads her affairs. The Mantis God Luca's third encounter with the mantis worshiping jaguar tribe was marked by a legendary event. The tribe seeking to offer up one her groups number to their vermin deity quickly found their scheme thwarted. Their god angered proceeded to call forth swaths of underlings while trying to gorge itself on the adventuring party. But like every challenge before the god fell and as it did so Luca was empowered like never before. Rebirth -Calistril 28th 1005 AC Within the newly constructed underground temple of Nocticula Luca completed a summoning. After rigorous hours of negotiation with the former demon lord Ziforian Luca emerged from the summoning chamber forever changed. To date the full extent of her transformation has been revealed to only two people (pcs), though a couple others have had hints. Councilor of Falador -Gorzan, 1st 1005 AC Luca was elected to a position on the council as representative of the people. However at the same meeting her dear friend Raphael turned against her. Accusing her of crimes she moments ago vowed to avenge. With her new position she has begun constructing a network of lesser representatives for each district and guild of the city. Ascension of Maloglash With the rise of the Dread Lich to godhood and rumors of her true nature spreading like wild fire Luca came to a decision. First, the time for cloaks and shadows was over. Those whom she seeks to unite and groom need an example to follow. She would be that ideal for all of Oustomia to see. And secondly, godhood is not for the humble. It belongs to those who would take it for themselves. Maloglash, through the blood, bone, and souls of millions became a god of death. Thus Luca, through the twisting of millions of mortal souls to sin would seek to become a goddess of chaos and corruption. Luca's opinion of her patron and devotion to Nocticula have shifted slightly because of this. While she still holds both in high regard, they are now simply tools in her eye to reach the plateau. Humility may be the way of the weak, but there is still yet power and knowledge to be gained in servitude. Gomorrah With pride and ambition in burning within her Luca approached the families of Rike for their alliance in her Iakresh venture. Surprising her to silence the Prince of Strings granted his support, and with it she set out for the new land establishing her realm in a select remote location. Personality Luca is an charismatic young woman. Always looking to socialize, and entertain others she's built a reputation for disturbing the peace. "Spontaneous Celebration" is the term she's coined in Rike, where tavern jingles have on occasion turned into revelry in the street. Chaotic nature aside Luca is passionate yet subtle about her beliefs. To her religion is more action than words, and she will go to great lengths to demonstrate her faith. Currently she has more interest in controlling and manipulating others to her pleasure and benefit than to kill them. Though it is usually the purview of a demon to slaughter and destroy, she views them both as a waste. Corrupting and bending others to her will is much more entertaining and rewarding for her. Appearance Read haired, with eyes that shift colors daily Luca typically appears in attire a touch above burlesque. Occasionally she'll appear in her former male visage wearing modest robes of black and red. Ideology Sin is the only thing worth living for. Allies and Enemies Allies * Damien Faulkner: Personal Guard, Body Servant, and Closest Friend Damien is the closest thing Luca has in an actual love interest, Avalon being a close second. The solitary warder knows more about her than anyone and is likely her only sentimental weak spot. * Avalon Blackfield: Friend with benefits, and a co-conspirator Avalon is a jewel of Luca's. He is deliciously dark and sinister and Luca loves it! Cautiously of course. * Jason Black: Cohort, Manager of Heaven's Gate * Rayne: Cohort, Priestess of Nocticula's cult in Falador * +700 followers in her harem... * Isolde: Luca has recently taken an interest in the up and coming fighter. She has bequeathed to her, and her new girlfriend~ an apartment, protection, and support in whatever form she requires. * Vaelin: Um... Yea... Don't ask... * Rose: This lovely pale flower was recruited by Luca to serve as her treasurer. She gives her free reign with her experiments, within reason... No magnesium golems within the city! * Jagan: Luca enspelled this poor fetchling the moment she met him, seeing a valuable agent and lover. Acquaintances * Alyssa: This woman has sooo much potential! And Luca would like to get closer to her~ Enemies * Glade: He tried to kill Lucas, but seems ignorant of her new form so she'll play with him for now. ** Thank you Gluttony~ * Worshipers of Zon-Kuthon: They tried to sacrifice me fuck these guys... ** Ahaha!!! Paybacks a red-headed bitch! Goals * Amass more power, wealth, and influence ** Lucas seeks to gain influence with other evil characters above all. To control those willing to do the things she takes no pleasure in is a pleasure itself. * Acquire more mythic power ** Goes without saying really, I mean who doesn't want more? Luca is willing to go to great lengths for this... * Get Married Apparently... ** Hah! Her family is thrown at what to do now after the change. There is some insistence she should change herself back, as if she could, but her aunt Tayla seems to silently approve. ** With the reveal, and following death of Lady Toriel it would seem any obligation Luca had is dissolved. Though at this point she would likely not humor the order anyway. * Become a Demon Lord Goddess of Chaos... ** Okay probably more relevant and possible. She wants to see Nocticula herself ascend to godhood. Along with that she wishes to destroy Shamira simply to please the demon she calls Patron. And restore him, Ziforian, to his proper place at Nocticula's side. Category:Old Lore